When Laundry isn't a Chore
by JenRar
Summary: Jasper spies on a virtual stranger one day in the laundry room of their apartment building. A/H.


**Jasper's POV**

Saturday night.

The night I'd looked forward to all week, every week for the last month.

Laundry night.

Emmett and Edward would've laughed if they'd heard me say that. I would admit that laundry wasn't something I'd normally be doing on a Saturday night. Things had changed a month ago, though. A month ago, I'd seen her for the first time.

She was considerably shorter than my own six-foot-three, with pixie-like features and short, spiky black hair. I normally went for someone closer to my height, curvy, with red or blond hair. The minute I saw her, though, no other woman existed for me. It was like we were destined to be together. Still, I was too nervous to approach her.

I was sick that first Saturday, so I'd stayed home when Emmett and Edward took Rose and Bella out to the club for drinks. I'd needed to do laundry, so I'd taken a basket down to the laundry room in the basement of my apartment building. I'd been out in the hall when I'd first heard her voice. At first, I'd thought she was in there with someone, but one quick look inside had changed that.

~*~WLiaC~*~

_I stopped short when I heard a noise coming from the room. The door was mostly closed, leaving an opening barely big enough for me to peek through. Quietly, I stepped up to take a look and saw this amazing creature sitting on top of the washing machine. The machine was moving in that crazy way old washing machines have the tendency to move, and there was this...sprite sitting on the top in her tiny shorts and tank top. Her hands were gripping the sides of the machine, her head was tilted back, and her eyes were closed. I watched her full lips purse, almost begging me to kiss them, as her hips began moving with the motion of the machine under her._

_I stood there for several minutes, silently watching as her breathing grew heavier and her mouth fell open._

_She began chanting, "Oh, God!" over and over again until she cried out a strangled, "Fuck!" Her body stiffened and jerked as she orgasmed, the motion of the washing machine's spin cycle taking her over the edge._

_My dick was so stiff in my jeans that it felt like it was nearly breaking through the zipper. The teeth pressed against the tightened skin on my cock; the slight pain was biting, but nothing compared to the feeling that I was going to split my skin from how aroused I was. I gave one last look to the beauty before me and then turned and made my way quickly to my apartment to relieve the pressure of my hard-on._

_For the next few days, I basically played spy. I asked the guys downstairs who she was and if they knew where she lived. When they questioned why, I said she'd left a shirt in the laundry, and I needed to return it to her. Mike, the stranger one of the pair, said her name was Alice and she lived in apartment 3B. She was new to the building, having just moved in a month before, which was why I'd never seen her._

_From playing spy, I moved on to stalker. I managed to "accidentally" run into her several times on the elevator. We only said hello and goodbye, never exchanging names or any other personal information. I also checked the laundry room several times a day in the hopes that I'd find her alone again. For a week, there was nothing._

_Then it was Saturday again. I begged off going out again, claiming I needed to catch up on some work. I wrote historical novels, so telling the gang I had a deadline coming up wasn't an out-of-this-world possibility. I gathered up some clothes so I'd have an excuse if I was caught and made my way to the laundry room. If she wasn't there, I'd sit and read until she came in, say hello, and then leave. Hopefully, I'd see a repeat performance._

_Luck was on my side, and not only was she in there alone, she was back on top of the machine. From the sound of things, she'd just put the clothes on to wash. I was a happy camper; I was going to get treated to the entire show. Again, when she orgasmed, I raced back up to my apartment and jerked off so hard, I thought I'd break my wrist. I hadn't come that quickly since my first time with a girl, back with Maria in high school._

~*~WLiaC~*~

The next three weeks were eerily similar to the first. I'd continued to see her in the elevator and even run into her in the lobby a few times. Over that time, we'd introduced ourselves and begun to share little bits of ourselves. I'd learned she was a buyer for a high-end department store and did a little clothing design on the side. She was twenty-six, only a year younger than myself, and single. I was becoming more and more comfortable with her and was psyching myself up to ask her out.

Finally, it was Saturday night again. I took my laundry basket down with me, as excited now as I was the first time I'd seen her. When I got to the door, it was just like it always was; she obviously closed it most of the way for privacy, but I could see perfectly through the crack.

Alice was sitting on top of the machine, wearing the same skimpy gray shorts and tiny, hot pink tank top with thin straps. I leaned against the wall, stroking myself through my workout pants. Her moans got louder the further through the spin cycle she got. I nearly creamed my pants when she reached up under her shirt and begin playing with her tits.

The motion of the machine got a bit faster, and her free hand moved between her legs to stroke herself through her shorts. I held my breath as her movements got frantic, and as she stiffened, she cried out the one thing I hadn't heard from her in all the Saturdays I'd been watching.

"Jasper!"

My heart nearly stopped. I was worried she'd seen me watching, but when I looked again, her eyes were closed as she came down from her orgasm. I knew then that I needed her more than I'd ever needed anything, and I was done waiting.

I pushed the door open, kicked my laundry basket inside, and then shoved the door closed behind me. At the noise, her eyes flew open, and a panicked look crossed her face.

"Uh, Jasper, hi. Uh, sorry, I was just waiting..."

I didn't let her finish. Her voice died off as I moved quickly to the machine she was sitting on. With a flick of my wrist, I turned the knob back to the middle of the spin cycle. My lips cut her off as she tried to speak again. The kiss was hard and demanding. I'd spent a month watching her get off in this very spot, but hearing her call out my name had broken the tenuous hold I had on my control.

I nipped at her lips as I pulled her to the edge of the machine. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing the crotch of her soaking wet shorts directly in line with the hard ridge of my erection. We rocked together for a few moments, just enjoying the motion of the machine under her, but I needed more.

I broke away from her lips and kissed my way down her jaw to her neck. I sucked at the pulse point for a moment, feeling her heart pounding under her skin. I nipped once there and then continued down to the swell of her breasts.

They were small, much like Alice herself, barely big enough to fill my palms. Instead of wishing for more, when I cupped her with both my hands, I thought I'd been stupid in the past, wanting more than I could hold. There was nothing more perfect than feeling all of her in my hands. Still, it wasn't enough.

With my fingers, I grabbed the scoop neck of the tank and pulled it down until the slight weight of her breasts kept it from moving back up. She shivered in my arms as I licked my way down one breast to the dusky pink nipple. I sucked the puckered nub into my mouth, scraping my teeth across it harshly and pulling a whimper from her.

"J-J-Jasper," she stuttered, her breath coming in quick gasps.

The combination of my mouth on her nipple, the rocking of the machine, and the thrusts of my hips was quickly moving us both to our peaks. My tongue and teeth continued to tease her nipple, and I moved my hand to pay equal attention to the other tightened tip.

She was rocking her hips against mine, using the movements of the spin cycle to help guide us in an arousing rhythm. I could feel my orgasm beginning to bubble up from inside me, but I wanted nothing more than to come with her. I moved my free hand to her lower back and pulled her harder against me.

Alice began moaning loudly, so I gave one more hard tug on her nipple before moving back to her lips. Our kiss drowned her needy cries, and I could feel the vibration as she reached the edge. I pressed her hard against me, the thin material of her shorts and my pants doing nothing to lessen the effect of my throbbing dick sliding across her slit.

With an almost brutal thrust, the head of my cock hit her clit. She grabbed onto my shoulders, her nails digging into the skin as she screamed through her orgasm. I felt the heat and wetness of her soaking through both layers of clothes and felt it surround my cock. When she bit down on my lower lip hard enough for me to taste blood, I stiffened. My cock jerked and spasmed, and I could almost feel my cum bubbling up through me before spilling out into my pants.

Alice blindly reached back with her hand, fumbling around until the washing machine went still and silent underneath us. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. We were both breathing so hard that we couldn't speak for several moments.

Finally, I leaned away enough to tug her shirt back up, covering her once again from my view.

"Alice, I—" I paused, unsure of myself after such an aggressive display. "I'm sorry."

She laughed, a very musical, bell-like sound, and shook her head. Her eyes twinkled as she leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"You didn't hurt me, Jasper. Believe me, I knew what I was doing."

I pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Whaddaya you mean, darlin'?"

Alice simply grinned and tapped her temple. "I knew you were watching me, Jazz."

My breath hitched at the nickname.

"I've known you were there every time. I saw you that first Saturday. I'd finally had enough of you just watching. I needed to do something to bring you to me."

I laughed, feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time. "Well, I'm here now, sugar, and I'm not going anywhere." I glanced down at the wet spot on the front of my pants. "Well, aside from my apartment to clean up." She giggled, the sound going straight to my dick and making it as hard as if I hadn't just come in my pants. "Wanna come up to my apartment for a drink?"

She nodded. "Let me stop by my apartment and change my clothes, and then I'll be up," she said, hopping down from the machine when I stepped back.

She started to move toward the door, but stopped when I looked at the washing machine and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to switch your clothes?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh, Jasper." She laughed again. "No, I don't."

Alice moved back to the washing machine and opened the lid. I leaned over and laughed so hard that my sides began to hurt.

The machine was empty.


End file.
